


This Time Around

by swaggybaggywonwoo (historiologies)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a spiritual sequel to 'a family affair', wonseulhae siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/swaggybaggywonwoo
Summary: The prompt was: "How does Soonyoung fit in with Wonwoo’s older siblings? (post-“A Family Affair” I mean!)"Thank you for your support! :)





	This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Have a feeling this was from Katsu. Thank you sweetpea for letting me delve into this universe again. It's a fun one. :)

“It’s just dinner,” Wonwoo tells him, watching from his spot, curled up on Soonyoung’s bed, as his boyfriend changes shirts for the third time. “You’ve had dinner with us before.”

“I’ve had ‘friend’ dinners with you guys before,” Soonyoung clarifies, noises of dissent emanating from his throat as he discards another option on top of a slowly growing pile by his feet. “This is different. This is the first time I’ve hung out with all of you since we started _dating_.”

“And there’s a difference?” Wonwoo snorts, but smiles, amused. Soonyoung’s silver-blue hair keeps getting mussed up with the constant wardrobe changes, and his collar is turned inward. He stands, fondness spreading across his chest. He can’t believe he’s allowed to do this now, instead of just standing awkwardly, five feet away, yearning instead. Soonyoung stills, the tips of his ears turning red when he feels Wonwoo’s deft fingers turn the collar over, lingering a little at the nape of his neck to rub at it, comfortable.

“Wonwoo Jeon, you’re distracting me,” Soonyoung whines, but he still grabs Wonwoo’s arms to pull around him like a particularly resistant jumper.

Wonwoo presses a small soft kiss to a spot on his jaw as his arms tighten around Soonyoung’s middle. “You look good in red. And you don’t have to be worried. They love you. They always have.”

Soonyoung pouts. “I’m going to take your word for it.”

\---

“So,” Seulgi starts, gripping her beer bottle loosely with one hand. “Did you anticipate them getting along like this?”

Wonwoo perches his chin on the heels of his palms, not even bothering to hide the deeply enamored smile on his face. “I deeply underestimated failure being such a catalyst for human bonding experience.”

Seulgi and Wonwoo watch from the couch as Soonyoung and Donghae try to twist, turn and maneuver their feet to the proper positions.

“This is a mistake! I’m an excellent dancer!” Donghae hollers over the music, letting out an aggravated yell when his combo breaks yet again. “I can’t believe Wonwoo can beat me at this.”

“I’m not even that good at it, bro,” Wonwoo quips, eyes not so discreetly glued to his view of Soonyoung’s backside. “You just suck.”

“I bet Donghae and I could beat you and Seulgi to a real dance-off, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung gasps out in between jumps and slides.

“That’s far too subjective. Besides, I’d be carrying the team too much,” Seulgi says breezily.

“Hey!” Wonwoo protests amidst Donghae’s and Soonyoung’s murmurs of assent. “I can dance okay.”

The screen bleep-bloops, signaling the end of the round. Soonyoung edges Donghae, if only slightly. Triumphant, Soonyoung raises a fist and hovers over Wonwoo’s prone body on the couch.

Wonwoo blinks, the heat radiating off Soonyoung in waves. “You’re so sweaty.”

“Show us your moves then?” Soonyoung challenges.

“Yeah, bro, you show us your moves,” Seulgi teases.

A ping sounds, and Donghae raises a hand. “That’s the oven. Okay, everyone torture Wonwoo while I go get dinner.”

“I’ll help,” Seulgi volunteers. She skids on the floor, comfortable in her bare feet. “You two get a five minute break, and then you set the table. Got it?”

“Got it, Seul,” Soonyoung nods, flashing her a thumbs up.

Wonwoo scoffs.

“You are _not_ making me dance in my brother’s living room, no matter how cutely you pout, Mr. Kwon.” Still, when Soonyoung reaches a hand out, Wonwoo grumbles but holds on, pulling Soonyoung down to sit next to him on the couch instead.

Wonwoo pretends to find Soonyoung’s sweatiness disgusting, but he lets Soonyoung embrace him anyway. “See? Told you it’d be okay,” he whispers into his ear, smiling when Soonyoung pokes at him to be quiet.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Your siblings are the best, that much is known.”

Wonwoo looks down at Soonyoung smiling up at him and he laughs, using his hand to cover Soonyoung’s face playfully. _You’re not too bad yourself, Kwon,_ he thinks to himself.


End file.
